


Thankful

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt "Thankful"The many things Hermione feels thankfulShip: Ron & Hermione





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Waaaahhh!_

__“That’s okay, sweetie. Mummy is here.”

When I take my baby boy in my arms and he snuggles into my chest, he stops crying and moans softly. A rush of pride and happiness invades me.

That’s because I've waited, after so much pain during the war. I was hurt, I lost friends and I had to see Ron suffering with the loss of two siblings. I always kept the faith that we could be happy again. Being together, we could face everything.

_With my king, my hero. My soul mate._

I didn’t believe someone could find the love of their life so early. It wouldn’t make sense because at twelve years old, nobody knows what love means. I always hated to be wrong about something, but I have to admit I’m so glad that I was.

And I found my loyal, brave and good-hearted man. Well, with the bonus of his sexy and gorgeous traits too.

I always have to be thankful to a toad lost in the train compartment. To a basilisk that petrified me and made him stay close to my bed for many days. To a hippogriff that was almost killed and needed defense. To an international Quidditch player who made him jealous and made me notice that he fancied me. To a brave kiss on cheek that brought me later perfume. To a bezoar that save his life. To a wedding when he found his courage to tell me his feelings.

“Love, is he sleeping?”

Ron gently kisses our baby on his cheek and then kisses my lips.  
I smile and put Matthew softly in his crib

_Eternal thanks to the Magicical World, indeed._   



End file.
